Pyro and Aqua
by Ragnaroknight
Summary: A deep tale the chronicles the final moments of Aqua and Pyro's story.


It was a brisk Spring morning and the sun was rising to the west. The sun was shining on the grass and the morning dew was glisening in the sunlight. A cool breeze blew through the air and the cherry blossom petals were fluttering down from the sky gently dancing in the air as if the wind was conducting them in a ballet. As the sun had just came over the city's skyline it lit up everything in a warm radiance that could only be describes as magical.

The warm light then kissed Pyro The Hedgehog's face and he squinted his eyes as a beam of light shined directly into his scarlet red face. He slowly opened them as he adjusted, what he saw across the field had appeared to be a shadowy figure, but it slowly came into perspective for Pyro and he soon realized one of his greatest fears had become a reality. Pyro's greatest enemy Aqua had returned. Pyro stood in awe not being able to comprehend what he was seeing, Pyro was sure that the last time he fought Aqua he had defeated him for good. But here he was standing in front of Pyro, as if he had just appeared out of nowhere. The both stood there in silence, gazing into each other's eyes, all you could hear was the wind and the grass swaying gently back and forth. The stood there, but it was like they could read each other's thoughts, they both knew what was about to happen.

"Aqua...look...we don't have to do this." said Pyro in a gentle calm voice.

He knew that he would not change is mind, but Pyro always tries to put diplomacy before violence even if he knows it is helpless, he never gives up, this is the source of his greatest strength, and his greatest weakness. Without hesitation Aqua then flew at Pyro at blinding speed, which no average being could percieve, landing a blow directly into Pyro's face, sending him hurlding through the air. The impact of the punch created enough force to shift the tectonic plates below his feet, causing an earthquake which rattled the nearby city. Pyro still hurdling through the air, unable to slow himself is left completely defenseless, Aqua uses instant transmition to chase him then slams him into the ground. Pyro flies right through the Earth's crust and all the way through the core and out the other side. The magma from inside the Earth comes spewing out the hole created by Pyro's body.

PYRO THEN DRAWS HIS KEYBLADE GUNBLADE AND SAYS " I GUESS YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET UP ARE YOU, WELL LET ME SHOW YOU REAL POWER!"  
AQUADRAWS HIS KEYBLADE IN RESPONSE "WE'LL HAVE TO PUT THAT TO THE TEST...BROTHER!"

THEY CLASH KEYBLADES AND THE CLOUDS DISPERSE AROUND THEM WITH EACH BLOW, EARTH'S AXIS IS BEING SHIFTED AND SEASONS ARE SWIFTLY CHANGING. TWO KEYBLADE MASTERS OF THIS CALIBUR HAVE NEVER CLASHED BLADES BEFORE, THE POWER WAS UNPRECEDENTED.

"NO MORE DESTROYING EARTH, LET'S TAKE THIS FIGHT ELSEWHERE!" SCREAMED PYRO, AS HE LAUNCHES AQAU INTO ORBIT WITH A BLOW SO HARD IT KNOCKS THE MOON OUT OF ORBIT OF THE EARTH. AQAU GOES SPIRILING THROUGH THE SUN.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CHILD'S PLAY, WHITNESS THE AWESOME AND TERRIBLE TRUTH OF THE POWER OF A REAL KEYBLADE MASTER!" SCREAMED AQAU IN ANGER.  
AQAU THEN POWERED UP TO SUPER SAIYAN GOD, WITHOUT EVEN NEEDING THE OTHER SAIYANS.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT AQUA." SAID PYRO AS HE ALSO POWERED UP TO SUPER SAIYAN GOD "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH POWER?!"  
"UNLIKE YOU AQUA, I HAVE SOMETHING WORTH FIGHTING FOR, AND THAT ALONE GIVES ME INFINTIE STRENGTH TO GET THROUGH ANYTHING NO MATTER WHAT THE CHALLENGE."  
(DON'T lOSE DOUR WAY STARTS PLAYING)  
"NOW AQAU, BURN IN THE EVERLASTING HELLFIRE OF CREATION, INFIIIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIITTYYYYYY BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IMPOSSIBLE!"

AQUA WAS OBLITERATED INTO DUST.

"Kairi...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...or the Earth...and I know defeating Aqau doesn't change that but...at least future generations in other world's and galaxies can go on..."  
"Pyro..."  
"Kairi...is that you?"  
"Yes, Pyro." said Kairi, who was appearing as only an outline of light.  
"It's okay Pyro I forgive you, you did everything you could and that's what matteres, as long as you never forget me, I will always live on inside of you, because my world is the world that's in your heart. Which is why you must go on Pyro, you must live and seek and a better future. I will always been with you, in this universe and the next"  
"Kairi..."  
"This is goodbye Pyro."  
"No Kairi, you're wrong...this isn't goodybe because you're always in my heart."  
"Yeah...you're right."  
Kairi then faded, away and one tear rolled down Pyro's face. But the whipes it away and clenches his fist and smiles, gazing into the sun.

"You're right Kairi...I will go on, and I will never forget you."

THE END 


End file.
